criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Monsters Come out to play/Transcript
Edward: Ah, Hello , I honestly didn't think you would show up, no offends but I thought you went to visit your family for Halloween Edward: Oh, the port was full so you had no choice of getting back home. I'm sorry to hear that mate Edward: Are you sure you'll be fine staying here over the holidays? Edward: You will? Cool beans, anyway. You better stay indoors tonight... Edward: Why? Well...um...Monsters come out to play tonight Edward: SHHHHH! Keep quiet, don't tell the chief I told you that, he just thinks it superstitious nonsense, but it's real! Explain how we always find a body which was attacked by monsters at this time of years Edward: Might be WHAT! I'll let you know that, as a fellow Paritian, we believe in these monsters and always try to make them happy...Even if they kill people. I will NOT have anyone disproving the monsters! Edward: No, shut up. LALALALALALALALALALALALAL, Not listening! Amy: What's wrong with Edward? Why has he got his hands on his ears, is it about them "Monsters" that come out to play during this time? Amy: I see, once again, Parinaita never stops Surprising me. Anyway, we've just got a report saying that there's a body in the town market Edward: HAHA! See. I'm right, I will go with and prove everyone wrong! Bring the fire and the flowers because we're going out with the monsters tonight! Chapter 1 Investigate Town's Market Edward: Luckily it seems the monsters have gone to pray on another victim...or something like that Edward: Anyway, this body has been attacked by a werewolf and vampire at the same time. You can tell because of the face the body is really pale and the body...well...it's almost split in half Edward: Sadly I can't tell who it is. Maybe putting their face through the database will help us find out who the unlucky person is Edward: You also found a broken piece of paper. Let's piece it back together Edward: Did you hear that. I just heard something coming from t'other market Edward: Hey, whoever is behind that market. Come out now! Benny: Oh, hello again...um...Eddie wasn't it? Edward: It was Edward, what are you doing out of River-Life Studios? Benny: We're allowed out at Halloween, since we are Demons and not humans Edward: Right...Please stay there, we'll question you in a minute. Edward: Alright, it looks like the monsters have gone, now's our turn to investigate! Come on . Examine Victim's face Edward: The victim is a male named "Steven Holloway". Wait, I know who that it, he came for a meeting with my dad years ago, you see, the victim is a horror writer and he writes about people's fears Edward: If you're scared of spiders don't read "The house of webs", It's really, really scary! Edward: Now that we know the victim, we should question Benny about why he was here Ask Benny why he was on the crime scene Edward: Benny, we wish to know what you were doing on the crime scene where Steven Holloway was murdered Benny: Now now, calm down there. I was just getting some bones for Norris the wolf, he seems to like them Edward: Alright, did you know the victim at all? Benny: Not that I can think of. He just came to the studio once or twice. We never talked or met however. My boss made sure of that Edward: What else can you tell us? Benny: Well I did see a human coming here before the victim was murdered Edward: Do you know this person? benny: Not at all. I can tell you that he was in a first aid outfit, his hair was all crazy and white Edward: Alright, thanks for your help Mr. Dance, If you remember anything, please call us back here, We'll check this face through the database and see who was here before the victim was murdered! Examine Mystery suspect Edward: Wait, you have to be kidding me, the suspect was Silvano Lupo! Edward: This is serious , we need to find Silvano and question him right away! Question Silvano Lupo Silvano: Ah, Hola , I didn't expect you to come here at this late hour, what do you need? Edward: What were you doing at the market, you know how dangerous it is at this time of the year Silvano: Ahora ahora amigo, I was simply doing some trick or treating with some amigos. Edward: I see, did you see anyone called Steven Holloway? Silvano: Steven Holloway? Who's he? Edward: The writer of The House of Webs Silvano: Oh him, I can confirm that I didn't see him while I was trick or treating Edward: Did you see anything suspicious? Silvano: Suspicaz? I did see someone running into a cave Edward: A cave, the Parinaita caves? Silvano: Si. Them ones! Edward: If someone was seen running to the caves, we might as well investigate there! Investigate Parinaita Caves Edward: You only found a metal box in the caves, a little disappointing that there wasn't more Edward: Oh, you're right, there seems to be some drawings of monsters on it, let's open the box right away! Examine Metal box Edward: You found a little picture in the metal box, can you put it back together and see what it is Examine ripped picture Edward: The picture is of solder from World War 2. It also says the name "Wilford Charles; 1941, Happy birthday solder, keep fighting" Edward: We need to find this Wilford Charles, if he's still alive, we have questions to ask him Talk to Wilford Charles Edward: Hello Mr Charles. We found your box with your picture in and we wish to ask you about it Wilford: Of course, it would be an honour. It was back in 1941, I was in France fighting the enemy back. I was known as the "Bullet" back then and...em...Ah yes, we won the war of course Edward: Interesting, do you know a man named Steven Holloway? Wilford: Say that again please Edward: Steven Holloway, did you know him? Wilford: Steven Holloway? Is he that young wripper snapper who writes them books my great grandchildren read in school? Edward: Might be, We're sorry to say that he died just now in the town's market Wilford: I'm not even surprised, after you lived for so many years, you learn that death is out to get you and you must enjoy life, I hope he enjoyed his life and will enjoy heaven even more Examine ripped pieces of paper Edward: You put the paper back together and it seems to be a page from a book, there's also something circled in red, let me read it Edward: "The monsters come out at Halloween, it troubles locals of Parinaita who are just trying to go to the shop, maybe that idiot Holloway would love getting his guts pulled apart by the monsters" Edward: Oh geez, talking about horrid, luckily I know where this is from. It's from the "History of Parinaita" book that was released earlier this year. It's not the version I remember though Edward: Oh wait. I remember now, my father said that they had to remove something from the book because it was really horrible. I can bet you that the killer or monster read the History of Parinaita before murdering Steven! Analyse Victim's body Amy: It seems almost horrifying that someone could murder the writer like this Edward: Indeed, what did you find? Amy: Well I can tell the the victim was split open with something like werewolf claws and then drained of their blood Edward: What else can you tell us Amy: Well I found something in the victim's ear and it was this little thing Edward: What the hell is that? Amy: It's called a "Gottingham Token". You get it after visiting Gottingham for more then 2 weeks Edward: How interesting. So our killer or monster has been to Gottingham, Well done , we're getting closer to getting the monster who murdered Steven Holloway! At the police Station Edward: It's Halloween night and it seems that the monsters have already murdered someone, the horror writer, Steven Holloway. Edward: We also have three suspects who claimed not to know the victim that well Edward: We have Benny Dance, who we last met at River-Life Studios, who claimed just to be there to watch Edward: He lead us onto Silvano Lupo, who claimed he was trick or treating with friends Edward: And finally we have Wilford Charles, who only knows Steven because of his great grandchildren Edward: What's our next course of action ? We need to do something befo- Arther: You two, you need to get to the King's River, Benny reported in saying that someone just got attacked there! Chapter 2 Edward: It's Halloween night and it seems that the monsters have already murdered someone, the horror writer, Steven Holloway. Edward: We also have three suspects who claimed not to know the victim that well Edward: What's our next course of action ? We need to do something before the monsters come and cut us to pieces Edward: I mean I've heard that someone gave us the keys to the victim's house. We better go th- Arther: You two, you need to get to the King's River, Benny reported in saying that someone just got attacked there! Edward: Attacked you say, do you know who the attacker is sir? Arther: Sadly not and I don't want to take any chances, go to King's River and stop the attack! At King's River Benny: HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU DRESS LIKE THAT! Alice: W-What did I do? I'm only dressed as a demon Benny: Oh sure. Do you know how offensive that is to us demons! DON'T PEOPLE READ THE RULES ANYMORE!? Edward: What's going on here? Benny: This person is being offensive to me and every other demon! Alice: I-I swear I'm not. This is just a massive misunderstanding Benny: Oh sure doll! Tell that to Gary Prince when I tell him what YOU did! Edward: You two, please stop fighting at once or I'll arrest have to arrest you both Edward: Now that all the shouting has ended, we need to question you Alice about what happened! Ask Alice about what happened Edward: Alice, we were hoping you could explain what happened Alice: Well I was doing t-trick or t-treating and then that demon boy...man...or baby came over telling me I was being racist to demons Alice: I promised that I wasn't being racist but he kept saying that I was Alice: I don't remember them mentioning anything about ink demons in "The History of Parinaita" Edward: Just try and stay calm. It's possibly just a misunderstanding. You go back home and try to stay safe Edward: And I totally agree. We better have a look at the victim's house to see what we can find Investigate victim's back garden Edward: I heard a rumour from my father that the monsters don't attack us when we're in the garden. I hope to god that he's right about that Edward: You found a broken CD, let's repair it and see what's on it Edward: And what is this broken mirror doing here? We might as well get some of the fibers from the cracked mirror right away Examine broken CD Edward: Ah, you got the CD back together, that's amazing. Now we can put it in the CD player and see what's going on Start of recording Steven: Hmm, you have a good point but something doesn't seem to make sense, why attack all the innocents in town Wilford: FOR THE LAST TIME. I DON'T ATTACK INNOCENTS IN THE TOWN! Steven: Oh, but I bet you do, you have motive and plus you seem pretty angry all the time Wilford: I'll get you one of these day Steven, mark my words! End of recording Edward: So it seems Steven was annoying Wilford to try and get an admitting out of him that he was the monsters, impossible if you ask me, but the last thing he said "I'll get you one of these days, mark my words" That's a threat, we better go and talk with Wilford again Question Wilford about the victim's interview Edward: Wilford, we found proof that you did know Steven after all, he interviews you Wilford: Oh, you found that blasted interview did you, well I wouldn't believe anything that silly man said Wilford: He said something about "Depression" but that's just a silly thing he made up in his books, people just need to cheer up Edward: I take it you won't happy about the victim calling you "the monsters" Wilford: No, I didn't but I've read the history about Parinaita and the fact I went to Ember Parks in Gottingham should be enough to put me off the suspect list Edward: No one is off the suspect list until we say so and let's hope that you didn't kill Steven because you'll be spending the rest of your life in prison if you did! Examine Broken Mirror Edward: Did you get some of the fibers from the cracked mirror, good, let's get them to the lab! Analyse fibers Edward: So Holly, what did you find on the fibers we send you Holly: Well I found out that the fibers were from the victim's clothes, just all bloody Holly: But that's not all. I also found something a little weird and it's this (Holding a card) Edward: What's that? Where did you find it? Holly: I found it torn up and mixed with the fibers and it's something for "Saint Guy Fawkes day" and I know he's not a Saint yet but there's been talks of making him one for what he did in the gunpowder plot Edward: Wait, we're giving sainthoods to criminals now? What is this world? Holly: Before you go on a rant about that. This is important proof, it's proves that your killer wants Guy Fawkes to be a saint Edward: Well if they want him to be a saint, we might have just hit the jackpot. Edward: And I agree, let's take another look at the Caves and see what we can find Investigate Cave's river Edward: The killer wants Guy Fawkes to be a saint, what a joke! Edward: Oh, sorry , what did you find? Edward: You found a faded letter, let's recover the writing at once Edward: You also found a cupboard, what are you doing with that Edward: If you feel something is inside, let's look inside then Examine Faded letter Edward: You revealed the writing on the letter, let me read it Edward: It reads "Dear Steven Holloway, please stay away from me you creepy" the letter fades out there and I don't want to know what they said, who is the letter from Edward: I agree, there's no sign on who wrote the letter, let's examine the handwriting and see who wrote it Examine handwriting Edward: So it seems Silvano was the one who wrote this letter, I wonder what the victim did to make him this angry Edward: There's no point guessing, let's question him at once Question Silvano about the letter Edward: Silvano, we found the letter you send to the victim. What happened when you met him Silvano: Letter. I haven't send any letters at all Edward: Don't try and lie, we found your handwriting on the database Silvano: Fine, I wrote that letter to him but that man was so creepy, touching underage girls and murdering wolves. Who would murder wolves? Edward: And you didn't think to report the crimes he did? Silvano: I tried but he threatened to tell you guys about my chocolate gun Edward: I see, well since you've been to Gottingham and know the history of Parinaita, from the book I gave you. I would be careful not to do anything else Silvano: I promise I wouldn't kill anyone. I may be crazy but I'm not a werewolf! Examine Cupboard Edward: What's that, It looks like some blades Edward: Wait, you're right, them blades could have been used to murder the victim and I believe I know who made them Edward: They were made by a Miss Doris Fawkes Edward: What, she's one of the best silver makers in the whole of Yorkshire, anyway, let's go and talk to her Speak with Doris Doris: Good morning officers, are you interested in some silver I made t'other day? Edward: Sadly not, we're looking for some answers about the silver blades you made. Doris: Silver Blades you say, Oh aye, I know what you mean. You mean the silver bowls I made Edward: Maybe that's it. Do you have a picture? Doris: Aye, that I do (Showing a picture of them) Edward: Yep, that's them, I'm sorry to say that it's now a murder weapon in the murder investigation of Steven Holloway Doris: Wait, Steven's dead! How horrible. I mean I read "History of Parinaita" about him and he sounded like a great man. It's a sad loss for the town Edward: Very well, We may have more questions for you later, please wait here until we return! Later, at the police station Edward: Things aren't as they seem on this dark night, we have two more suspects Edward: One is Alice, who we only brought in because Benny was complaining of her racism Edward: And then there's Doris Fawkes, who claimed to making the murder weapon but not owning it Edward: We also questioned Silvano and Wilford again after their problems with the victim came to light ???: COME TO LIGHT, HUH, WELL TAKE THIS FIREWORK TO SEE THE MEANING OF LIGHT! Chapter 3 Arrest Killer Edward: Alice Matthews, you're under arrest for the murder of Steven Holloway, do you have anything to say before yo- Alice: M-Me, the killer, are you joking. I would never hurt a fly, let alone a human. Edward: We would have believed you if you wouldn't have left clues everywhere Alice: Clues? I have no idea what you're talking about... Edward: And what about the Ripped paper we found that lead us to the clue that you have read The History of Parinaita? and the taken we found when we analysed the body Edward: And the support poster for Guy Fawkes becoming a saint that you made sure to destroy with water Alice: SHUT UP, IF I WANTED TO WIN. I HAD TO KILL HIM! Edward: You had to kill him, on who's orders Alice: My own order. Whenever the monster king or queens dies, we must fight to see who will be the next one Edward: Fight? Fight for what? Alice: For the chance to become the next king or queen of the monster world. What do you think these red lockets are for? Edward: To make yourself look nice? Alice: No you idiot! It's to show who is fighting to become the king or queen of monsters Edward: And you killed Steven because he was wearing a red locket, wait, but Benny and Silvano are ALSO wearing red lockets Alice: You finally noticed? Yes, they wanted to be the king of the monsters but they didn't have the balls to kill anyone, It was up to me to murder the vampire and then kill the witch! Edward: That's completely mad! Alice: It's how we choose our leader. Just arrest me already! Edward: Very well, you're under arrest for the murder of Steven Holloway! At the courtroom William: Monsters and ghosts haunt tonight but it seems all of it was just a fight. Alice: No, It seems it was a fight to become the queen of the monsters! William: Queen of the monsters? My dear girl, those things are only around in fairytales. I wouldn't get them get to your head Alice: Fairytales are make believe, this isn't. To win we must kill everyone with the red locket William: Whatever happened to voting in whoever you wanted? Alice: Choosing who will become king or queen will make wars happen, a king or queen needs to be strong and managed to kill off anyone who gets in their way! William: That's the important word, kill off, It is unknown how many people you killed but there is no way that crown is landing on your head, I sentence you to life in prison in a dark room Alice: And all I ever wanted was to become queen of the monsters Back at the station Edward: See, I told you that monsters were real! Arther: They may be real but that creates another problem, how do we get them back without their king or queen Edward: Also I'm worried for the safety of Silvano and Benny, who can tell if there wouldn't be anymore people trying to become king or queen Arther: Indeed, it seems out mission is clear, we must find a way to get the monsters back home and make sure they have a new leader by the end of the night! When the Monsters Hide